A Choice Mission
by BlueHawaii
Summary: Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year. Harry PotterNaruto crossover.
1. The Arrival

**Title:**A Choice Mission

**Author:** Bluehawaii

**Summary:** Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This might develop into Kakashi/Harry slash but I'm not sure yet. Please read, review, and tell me if you would like it to or not.

I know this has been done a lot, but I just wanted to take a crack at it. I tried to get right into the story to make it less boring. Hope you enjoy it.

**A Choice Mission – Chapter 1**

The cold air, the walls seemed to disperse, was unsettling. Not only was he in an unfamiliar surrounding, that had many new scents that were overwhelming, but also he was walking around a place that didn't seem to want him there. His boots clunked noisily against the stone floor with each step he took, and with each step he took, the cold grew worse. All the smells mixed together to make it impossible to decipher single scents and that only made this building more uncomfortable to be in.

A stone gargoyle stood at the end of the hallway he was trying to navigate through. Its eyes followed him as he stepped forward. To his left and to his right were more, dark, empty hallways.

"Lemon drops." The English words felt strange coming out of his mouth, but the thought quickly left his mind when the, a moment ago stationary, gargoyle suddenly started to move. He was told a password would be needed but they neglected to warn him about the moving inanimate objects.

Unsurely, he made his way up the stairs the gargoyle had just revealed, until he came to a large wooden door at the top. Without hesitation, he raised his fist and knocked loudly.

"Come in." He raised his hand again and rested his palm on the wood, but before he could push it, it creaked open slowly on its own. An old man with white hair and a long beard sat behind a desk opposite the door, half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

"Ah, you must be Mr.Hatake." Smiled the old man, while looking at the boy that had just walked into his office. A white porcelain mask, that resembled a wolf, covered the boy's face, spiky silver hair shot up from behind it. He was wearing a skintight black sleeveless vest with a grey, light armour vest over the top. His black trousers were tucked into bandages wrapped around his calves, and big boots and fingerless gloves finished off the ANBU uniform. The old man laced his fingers together before he spoke.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I have hired you to protect one of my students for the year, maybe longer if needed. I hope you have been told all about your duties?"

"Hai Dumbledore-san. I am here to protect Harry Potter, without him knowing, from any dangers that might befall him, though, mainly, from escaped convict Sirius Black." Said the boy with a slight nod.

"Great," cried Dumbledore with another smile, "You will be enrolling at Hogwarts in order to be undercover while still observing for any dangers. With that said, I think its time for you to finally get some sleep. Today has been very eventful." The boy bowed then turned to leave, he was half way out the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Kakashi? Try to make some friends. A year is a very long time and it will only seem longer if you spend it alone.

* * *

Kakashi was lying on his new bed in his new room. The room he would be spending a year, maybe more in. It was just as cold as the rest of the castle though marginally brighter due to the fire blazing in the fire place. Which didn't make much sense, surely the fire would bring a bit of warmth, but nonetheless here he was, shivering.

His school books were neatly piled on top of the trunk at the foot of his bed; his wand also lay discarded next to them. Looking at them, he remembered what a day it had been and why he should have passed out from fatigue by now.

* * *

_An owl had startled him up at six thirty by dropping a old, mouldy boot onto his head then landing on his desk without a care. The boot had a note attached to it, simply reading;_

_**This is a port-key. Make sure you are holding it at six thirty-three.**_

_By the time he had shooed away the owl, washed the new cuts on his hands and read the note, six thirty-three was seconds away. He scrambled to grab it and the moment his fingertips grazed the leather he felt an unpleasant tug around his stomach, his head felt as though it was being crushed and he was sure his ears were going to pop._

_His feet soon hit solid ground and he, somehow, managed to stay standing.__ His head was still spinning and a sudden hand on his shoulder almost caused him to topple over._

"_Kakashi Hatake?"__ The smell of smoke, alcohol and something unwashed attacked him before his other senses adjusted to the sudden change._

"_It takes a bit of getting use to." The friendly voice chuckled over his shoulder. His unsteady feet turned him around to face the other man. His face looked weathered, with kind brown eyes and brown, streaked with grey, hair. His clothes were just as tattered looking though he gave off an aura of danger at the same time, even though it was very little._

"_I'm Remus Lupin and this is t__he Leaky Cauldron." After he had finished his introduction there was silence, just the boy, standing in a very intimidating get up and mask, staring back at him._

"_I am supposed to help you get your supplies before taking you to Hogwarts." The boy only tilted his head in acknowledgement before standing completely still again._

'_This was going to be a long day.'_

_Dumbledore had, for some reason, agreed to let the boy wear his own uniform during his time at the school, which didn't seem like a good idea to Lupin, but it really wasn't his place to say so they walked straight past Madam Malkin's shop and went to collect his books instead._

_Lupin had eventually__ pulled Kakashi away from the pile of books he was scanning through, to lead him towards Ollivanders. The early start finally seemed like a good idea to both of them after Kakashi had blown up his fifty-sixth wand. By the fifty-seventh he wasn't really listening to what they were anymore. He only heard 'white wolf hair' before lazily flicking his wrist. His whole arm shook when red sparks shot out of the wand. His wand. _

_Not s__urprisingly, it was late afternoon when they trekked back into the Leaky Cauldron. Arms weighed down by their shopping. The smells assaulted them yet again but this time Kakashi was too tired to let it bother him._

"_The port-key is for four-fifteen and it's four-ten now so don't get__ too comfy." Lupin smiled when he saw Kakashi go tense, sitting straight backed in the chair he had just collapsed in._

"_Port-keys are the quickest, safest way to get you to Hogwarts, and they are not that bad." The glare that was sent his way shut him up. Even through the mask, it was chilling._

_Kakashi sat and took in the ambiance of the place. It was very lively with several tables full of friends drinking, laughing and smoking, while other tables had abandoned their tankards to stare at him. Every stare sent a shiver down his spine. He wasn't use to attracting this much attention; in Konoha lots of people wore these clothes. He wasn't the strange one; he wasn't the one wearing strange coloured robes was he? He tore his gaze away from their staring eyes when Lupin told him to stand up and take a hold of a dusty book. He braced himself for the horrible feeling he knew was coming, but when it came it wasn't as bad as he was anticipating. Either, Lupin was right, and he was just getting use to it or maybe he was just expecting too much and it came up short._

_They arrived in a field and the journey to the castle took a few hours. At six-thirty Kakashi and Lupin stood in front of the castle gates. Without stopping, Lupin carried on through the door, down a few corridors until he reached a portrait on the wall. Kakashi had tried his best to keep up while trying to memorise the path they were taking just in case. This portrait, unlike all the rest, was empty. Not just empty, meaning the thing that lived in it had gone for a walk, but plain. It was black with nothing else on it._

"_You will need to set a password before the year starts, but for now it's unlocked." With that he pulled the bottom corner on the frame and swung it open to reveal a basic looking room. A bed, a desk, a settee, a fire place and a door probably leading to a bathroom were the only things in there. Lupin stepped over the threshold and placed the books, he was carrying, onto a trunk at the end of the bed. Kakashi, followed suit and placed the wand he'd been clutching ever since he bought it next to the neatly stacked books._

"_I'll leave you to get settled in. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you tonight to discus your contract. Go left out of the portrait and you'll reach a gargoyle. The password is Lemon drops." Kakashi was beginning to find the smile Lupin kept giving him patronising so he stiffly nodded then waited for him to leave before reaching up to take the mask off his face and throwing it down onto the bed. The lower half of his face was still covered by a secondary mask, a thin black cotton one, and only one dark, almost black eye was left to be seen. The other eye was covered by a tilted bandana. Even without the wolf mask he was sure to attract some attention and questions._

_His deductions turned out to be right when he opened the door and found a bathroom. It was quite small, with only the basic things in it. Turning back to his room, he became aware of the fire place and how it had a fire burning in it. When did that start? And why hadn't he notice it? He shook his head, retrieved his mask off the bed, placed it back over his face and left through the portrait hole._

'_Now to find this Dumbledore.'  
_

* * *

Now that he was back in his room he felt oddly safe. Walking around the castle made him uneasy. Maybe it would be better when the other students arrived tomorrow. Or maybe it would be worse. 


	2. Unexpected Danger

**Title:**A Choice Mission

**Author:** BlueHawaii

**Summary:** Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Please read, review and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance.**

**A Choice Mission – Chapter 2**

Kakashi woke up confused; it took a while for him to remember where he was. After he had adjusted he glanced towards the clock hanging above the fire place. Ten past eight. He was late for breakfast. He wasn't practically hungry; he just thought it would be better if he showed his face. He washed quickly, grabbed his wand and placed it in his pocket. Not that it would come in handy; he didn't know what he was doing with it. Climbing out the portrait, he reminded himself to set a password later.

The halls were just as cold as they were last night although now he could see where he was going. That didn't help as much as you think it would. Everything looked different in the daylight and if he hadn't had heightened senses he would have gotten lost long ago, but thankfully he had managed to smell his way towards two gigantic heavy wooden doors, he guessed lead to the Great Hall. The doors swung open of their own accord to show a large, mostly empty hall. Opposite the door, on the other side of the hall, was a long table that all the staff was sitting at. Kakashi stood gaping at the sheer size of the room until a familiar voice startled him.

"Mr. Hatake, I wondered when you would be joining us!?" Dumbledore sat in the centre of the staff table beckoning Kakashi towards him. He quickly, albeit reluctantly, strode towards the staring eyes. Stopping in front of the table, he bowed.

"There's no need to be quite so formal. Sit and have some breakfast." After straightening Kakashi looked at the chair Dumbledore was gesturing to. It was squished between Lupin, the only one who hadn't stared, and a stern looking woman, who was one of the few that was still staring now, as most had gone back to their breakfasts and conversations.

"Actually Dumbledore-san, I was rather hoping I could take a walk around the school. I would like to get a feel of it before the other students arrive." Dumbledore had a look of confusion on his face, that didn't away until a nervous cough sounded over his shoulder. He turned to see Lupin looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell him about the train." Realization finally dawned on Dumbledore; he nodded then turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm afraid there won't be enough time for that. You'll need to start your duties right away. You and Professor Lupin will be accompanying Mr. Potter on the train from London."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

Packing all the belongings he had only bought the day before and dragging them onto a train to travel to some place he didn't need to go, only to come straight back seemed pointless to Kakashi. What could possible happen on one train ride, that required both him and Lupin having to come and baby-sit this Potter boy. Although, who was he to question Dumbledore's orders. Everyone else followed them and while he was here and under a contract he guessed he had to too. This, however, failed to stop him thinking it was stupid. 

Kakashi still hadn't figured out how he was going to blend in yet. From what he had been told about his personality, it was going to be a challenge. He didn't have a clue how other teenagers acted, for he had never really been one himself. He had never 'hung out' with 'friends' at the 'weekend'. Those sorts of things didn't happen where he was from. Not with him. Having fun was sometimes life risking. His world wasn't fun and games, it never had been. People wouldn't want to get to know him and he was happier that way.

The train had finally begun slowing and before long had rolled to a complete stop in its station. Lupin closed the book he had been reading, tucked it under his arm and made his way towards the compartment door. Before leaving, he turned and nodded in Kakashi's general direction then left to find a new compartment. One closer to the back as Kakashi sat in the front.

Lots of people talking, shouting and sometimes laughing could be heard on the other side of the window and very swiftly the train began to fill. So far no one had tried to enter his compartment and he was still alone when the train started its return journey. Again, this seemed pointless to Kakashi. Why did he need to be on a train no one knew he was on? Also, he didn't even know where Potter was, if something did happen.

"What a waste of time."

Kakashi was jolted from his seat as soon as he had finished his complaint. From his crouched position on the floor he heard screeching brakes and confused voices. Within seconds he was standing in the doorway, clutching the kunai he had convinced Dumbledore to let him carry at all times, not just for the protection of others but for himself as well, and was breathing shallow breaths, waiting. Through the closed frosted glass door Kakashi could see other curious students poking their heads out of their compartments. The job of keeping Potter safe was more important than blending in so without hesitation Kakashi slipped out the door and ordered the students to go back to their seats. Most of the students looked at him blankly where as a few slowly backed away in fear and shock. The carriage suddenly shook and Kakashi had to cling to the wall to stay up right. The rest of the students seemed to understand the danger they were in and since the crazy looking guy wasn't trying to hurt them, had no choice but to believe he was on their side and retreated back to their seats like he had told them to.

A wave of ice cold air flowed through the corridor and Kakashi felt it leave a trail of frost down his throat and into his lungs when he breathed. Chilling shivers rippled down his spine and his mind was wiped clean as a black hooded figure floated towards him. Its face was a black abyss of nothingness that sucked you in.

The kunai felt heavy in Kakashi's hand and it only seemed to grow heavier the higher he tried to lift it. As the creature drew closer, Kakashi felt the ice spread throughout his veins causing his whole body to shake. Just when he thought his legs were going to give way, the lights went out. Plunging the corridor into complete darkness. Strangely, the dark had washed away all the feelings of chill and fear from his body. He guessed the hooded figure was gone, for now at least. A thud and frantic shouting came from a compartment to his right. Finally Kakashi regained the ability to move his body and hesitantly he stepped forward, testing the strength of his legs. The now light kunai was raised in defence.

Kakashi made his way towards the door the shouts had come from with unsteady steps, using the wall as a guide. His racing heart pounded in his ears and his legs felt like jelly, barely capable of holding his own weight. In the dark, the corridor seemed endless and Kakashi only noticed how close he was to the door when a bright silvery light exploded from it. The light filled every part of the corridor so Kakashi could see the creature that had attacked him backing slowly out of the compartment he was heading for. Lupin stood in the doorway with his wand emitting the bright silver mist that was somehow defeating the monster. Kakashi only then realized that the shouting had stopped and that everything had an eerie silence to it, apart from the rhythmic thumping in his ears. The mist eventually disappeared along with the hooded creature and the corridor returned to its darkness. Footsteps echoed and a shaky hand on his shoulder told him Lupin was there in front of him.

"You okay?" Kakashi could hear the genuine concern in Lupin's voice as he felt the hot breath tickle his face.

"Yeah, I think so." The pressure lifted off his shoulder and the silhouette moved further away, towards the open doorway, so Kakashi followed, unsure of what just happened. He wanted to know what that thing was, what it had done to him and how did Lupin get rid of it. However, right now didn't seem like the time to ask questions as he had just walked into the compartment to find a raven haired boy out cold on the floor. A girl with brown bushy hair knelt beside him repeating his name over and over in a worried tone, while a red haired boy, kneeling the other side of the boy, just looked ill. Kakashi peered over to Lupin for an explanation only to see him rummaging through the many pockets of his shabby looking robes, searching for something. After examining his last pocket, Lupin finally fished out a bar of chocolate. He broke of a large piece then held it out for Kakashi. Behind his mask, he raised an eyebrow.

"Eat it, it'll help."

"I guess this is Harry Potter then" said Kakashi, while taking the chunk of chocolate from Lupin's hand. A groan from the black haired teen interrupted Lupin's probably sarcastic reply.

"What happened?" He asked while attempting to sit up. His trembling arms didn't look like they were strong enough, but somehow he managed it. His attempts were almost in vain when he nearly toppled back down as the brown haired girl started to fuss over him.

"Oh Harry! Are you okay? You're shaking! I…I don't know what happened, you just fainted."

"Yeah mate, you were having a fit or something" added the red haired boy, now that some of the colour had returned to his face.

"Professor Lupin somehow managed to get it away" said the brown haired girl, relief and gratitude dripping off the sentence, while she still smothered Harry, checking for any injuries.

"Hermione…Hermione I'm fine, I just need to stand up."

"Oh right, sorry. Ron, help me get him up." With the assistance from Hermione and Ron, Harry was lifted gingerly to his feet and, after and the rest of the chocolate bar from Lupin was looking quite the bit healthier and alert. During all the commotion of Harry waking up, Kakashi had lifted his mask and ate his chocolate. He immediately felt the warmth spread through his body like he was swallowing fire. It melted the ice in his veins and stopped him shaking altogether.

Harry shrugged off Hermione's arm with a reassuring smile then eased himself back onto the seats. His friends followed suit. Kakashi thought about creeping back to his seat before anyone in here noticed him, but his thoughts were cut short when the brown haired girl spoke up again.

"Oh hello? Who are you?" Kakashi stopped his retreating steps and grimaced. He looked up to see the whole carriage staring at him, all waiting for an answer. The red haired boy, looking considerably whiter in the face when he spotted Kakashi.

'Well there goes that plan.' With a side long glance at Lupin, he answered.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I heard the shouting and came to see if I could help." The shock was evident on all their faces, apart was Lupin's of cause, and Ron's, who was still as white as a sheet.

"But I see everything is fine now, so I'll just go back to my seat." So Kakashi bowed (maybe that was a tad too much) then left before they could get over their confusion and ask him to stay. Though he was sure the red haired boy would have a thing to say about that

When Kakashi got back to his compartment, which seemed a lot closer than it did in the dark, he dropped into his seat and let out a shaky sigh. For the rest of the train ride he watched the rain splatter against the window, while relaxing at the sound.


	3. Zombie Unicorns

**Title:**A Choice Mission

**Author:** Bluehawaii

**Summary:** Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Please read, review and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance.**

**A/N: For those that want to know, Kakashi is 13/14 years old and in the same year as Harry.**** Also, thanks for the reviews so far, they really help writers block, which is great since I suffer from it all the while.**

**Also, I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the long ness of the wait. I was busy.**

**A Choice Mission – Chapter 3**

When the brakes screeched for the second time during the journey, Kakashi, unlike last time, was able to stay sitting in his seat. Everyone else, from what he could hear, had already unloaded their trunks and were half way off the train before Kakashi made it into the corridor, dragging his own trunk behind him. Most of the compartments he walked past were empty, thankfully. He really wasn't in the mood to have anyone else stare at him at the moment, and he wasn't going to be held responsible for what he might do if he did catch one more naively idealistic kid look on in wonderment (or was it fear?) at him. So as he stepped off onto the station's floor, the fresh air and still drizzling lukewarm rain was relieving after the stress filled train ride. Now that he was off the train, Kakashi realised he was the last person to exit it and that the other students had already left. The lone wooden platform, placed haphazardly in a gap between the trees of a dark looming forest was eerie in a way, even to Kakashi. His footsteps were muffled by the train's old engine as he followed where he guessed the others had gone. Kakashi abandoned his trunk with a pile of others near the steps that lead to the forest's damp floor. Dumbledore had already explained to him about how it would be delivered to his room later and that he was not to worry.

The soggy wooden stairs creaked with every step, each movement bringing him closer to the ground. Fresh shoe shaped puddles dotted his narrow and empty, supposed, path ahead. Autumn had rid all the trees, lining the road, of their leaves leaving them looking bare and unhealthy. This only added to the spooky ambiance the forest was already giving off. Kakashi followed the muddy path and one of its turns brought him to a sheltered clearing. Many tall trees had blocked the rain from landing underneath them but they also made it impossible for light to reach it as well so the ground lacked life.

A familiar trio had positioned themselves at the very edge of the trees. In front of them, on the dusty ground were tracks. Probably made from some sort of cart or carriage, was the best Kakashi could come up with. Their laughter carried easily over to Kakashi through the silent forest, and grudgingly Kakashi advanced closer to them.

The girl was the first one to notice his presence. She turned away from the loud conversation the other two were having and stiffened slightly when she saw him. She hid her fear better than anyone else he'd seen so far. Her eyes showed it briefly but then the next second it was gone, and she just seemed like a person who was uncomfortable standing with a stranger, which in reality was what she was doing. Kakashi inwardly smirked at this. He had to admit, the fear had been amusing even after all this time. When she nervously met his gaze he nodded curtly, to which she responded with a tiny smile then a quick look away. Their friend's sudden movement caught the other two's attention. The red headed boy audibly gasped where as Harry didn't seem fazed at all, when they saw him. Harry's expression never changed, almost like he was expecting Kakashi to be there. With a second thought, Kakashi gathered the, so called, Boy Who Lived was smarter than people gave him credit for. Even with the reports of the isolated life the boy had, outside of school, Kakashi guessed Harry knew a lot of what was going on now and stuff that was scheduled to happen this year. Maybe more than himself. This revelation didn't bother Kakashi in the slightest, in fact, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it had already been lurking there. A loose thread waiting to be snagged. Now that it had; complications were added. This mission was looking up already.

"Blimey mate, you scared me. I thought you were some sort of escaped convict or something. God knows there is a lot out there lately." Kakashi actually allowed himself to smile at this, although they never saw it, due to his mask. The red head was acting very differently than he had done in the compartment earlier and he seemed at ease with Kakashi, now that he knew he was no threat..

"What's with the get up? If you don't mind me asking?" The boy was getting way too friendly for Kakashi's liking, and before he could tell him just that, the reason they had been waiting there arrived. Now Kakashi could admit to himself that it took a lot to impress him, and the carriages weren't exactly grand, but the creatures pulling them were definitely the opposite.

Dark leathery skin was pulled tight over the bony skeleton frame, leaving bones jutting out at odd angles along the body. With all the stuff Kakashi had seen, over the years, these creatures shouldn't have amazed him, but they did all the same. They were strangely beautiful, their movements, shaky yet graceful. Their eyes, glazed over yet bright. They resembled a unicorn yet the complete reverse of one. Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch one of them when they had halted in front of him. The gap between the two beings shrank and Kakashi involuntarily shuddered at the feeling of the surprisingly warm flesh under his fingertips. Smoothly they ghosted over the indents and shapes.

Dirt crunching under weight startled Kakashi out of his reverie, and his hand dropped uselessly to his side. He turned on the spot, dust kicking up as he did so, a light cloud formed around his feet and he saw the eyes of the trio, confusion evident, glancing back. Ignoring the puzzled stares Kakashi asked the girl a question, obviously she was book smart, judging by each time he had spotted the group of friends a book seemed not far from her. On the train a book lay open, pages bending, on the floor next the knees of the panicking girl. Even now, when their trunks had been left behind for lighter travel, a heavy, hard back, book was precariously perched in the crook of her arm.

"What are they?" If possible their faces grew even more confused. The girl, Hermione, Kakashi recalled, took an unsure step forward. Dust scattered for her as well.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi let out an exasperated noise, half a sigh and half a laugh. His mannerisms forgotten in the midst of frustration and curiosity.

"What do you think I mean?" With a twist, Kakashi placed his hand on the creature again; the tingle spread up his arm to the hairs on the back of his neck. "This. What is this creature?"

"I don't understand. There is nothing there. The carriages are pulling themselves like they have always done." Kakashi froze. What? He risked putting slight pressure onto the neck of the zombie looking unicorn. It was solid. This eased his mind a bit, but not altogether.

"You're lying." Kakashi said it without malice but cold hearted instead. Hermione looked hurt for a second and she stepped back to her original spot. Ron, the red head, moved to the place she had just been; his eyes flashing dangerously.

"She's not lying, mate. There is nothing there and the fact that you think there is makes me uncomfortable." Before anyone had a chance to retaliate, Harry spoke.

"Guys, we're going to be late. Let's just go." Although what he said was directed towards his friends, his eyes never left Kakashi when he spoke. Reluctantly Ron dragged himself towards the carriage, Harry lead and Hermione followed with her head down. The creature under his palm started moving, pulling the carriage along with him. Kakashi had to quickly step out of the way to avoid being knocked over. From the edge of the tracks he watched the trio slowly travel through the forest; the wheels kicked up dirt, dust and small rocks as it went, until they eventually disappeared from sight. Kakashi was left alone in the forest, waiting for the next carriage. While wondering if this one would have beautiful creatures pulling it or not.


	4. Sickly Sweet Treacle

**Title:**A Choice Mission

**Author:** Bluehawaii

**Summary:** Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews; I'm glad people are enjoying this.

I do have a confession to make though, when I started this, I didn't have a plot set out. So that is why each chapter is taking a while to get sorted out. I am trying to get a faint outline but am finding it difficult, so if the chapters seem too short and as if they are going nowhere, I apologise.

**A Choice Mission – Chapter 4**

As the carriage moved along its trail, stray rain drops escaped the web of branches above and painted the dry, dusty ground a darker shade. Had Kakashi not still been enthralled by the wonderful beasts in front of him he would have felt annoyed at being made to sit in the rain; but the way the bones popped and grinded, silently, under the creature's skin, mesmerized him.

Branches of the overhanging trees had thinned after the first few minutes and by half way they were nonexistent, leaving a clear path to the body beneath. The journey lasted just over ten minutes and by the time the wheels ground slowly to a halt, near the castles entrance, Kakashi was shivering. Needless to say, as he hopped off the carriage's final step, no clouds of dust met his feet; and the beautiful creatures soon took off, obviously wanting to get out the rain as quickly as possible.

For being the second time he had stood before them, the castle's entrance still had the ability to take his breath away. This surprised him, but the situation was soon rectified with a shake of his head; and with a final fleeting look, he escaped into the shelter of the castle.

Warmth radiated both literally and imaginary from the walls and from the sounds coming from the Great Hall. Kakashi found himself remembering his first night in the castle, the way the chilling cold had made him uncomfortable, but now here he was wishing for just a fraction of what he had felt that night. But he got nothing; just a gentle, somehow warm, breeze from the slight gap in the castle doors.

He ran his fingers through his steadily dripping hair, frowning slightly as the matted mess refused to let his fingertips go again, without a fight. With a bit of effort he managed to disentangle his hand; leaving somewhat puzzled.

'What should he do? From what he could hear, the feast had already begun, and he didn't particularly want the attention, he would get, from walking in late.'

As if the fates were listening to his plea, they chose this exact moment to guide several foot paths to his place outside the Great Hall doors. A grumpy-looking Harry Potter and a pleased-looking Hermione Granger entered the room, stopping when they came across Kakashi.

Just like before, Hermione managed to hide her surprise quite well. Unlike Harry, who had been half-heartedly shuffling along behind her, only casually glancing up once in a while. Harry had spotted Kakashi a bit later than he would have liked, as he was fairly sure Kakashi had seen his startled flinch.

The three stood silently for a moment. Both Hermione and Kakashi watching Harry, as he in turn stared, eyes glazed, at the floor.

* * *

In the midst of the welcoming feast, no one – surprisingly – seemed to take notice of the three figures creeping in. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry and Hermione drifted towards the Gryffindor table; while Kakashi, who hadn't the slightest clue where to go, stood basked in the sight of the hall. When empty, the sheer size was enough to make an impression on someone, but now, when it is jam-packed with people, the noise alone was too much. Kakashi winced as his sensitive ears picked up even the tiniest whisper, and was once again thankful for his mask.

On top of that, the extensive spread Hogwarts put on every night was overwhelming to his other senses; and when they were suddenly replaced with an assortment of deserts, all sugary and sweet, he nearly lost it.

* * *

Ron, who was busy stuffing his face, didn't show the slightest bit of interest into why both of his friends were called away; the treacle tart, already half gone, was way more interesting. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice that Harry hadn't spoken a word since leaving Professor McGonagall's office; and judging by the look on his face he wasn't about to start.

After a while of debating with herself and watching Harry pick at a tiny slice of apple crumble, she finally settled on a way to start a conversation with him.

"Harry, I…"

Before she even got a chance, she was interrupted by a shrill screech, coming from the opposite side of the hall, near the entrance.

In a matter of seconds, several teachers were on their feet, wands at the ready. Collectively, everybody in room turned in the direction of the noise, towards the head of the Slytherin table.

Pansy Parkinson looked pale and shaken while at the corner of the table. She was clinging uselessly to an annoyed blond, who was still trying to shake her off. Inches from her curled up feet, as if she was dodging a startled mouse, was a mask resembling a wolf. The owner of the mask was a little ways away from both, it and Pansy. He was doubled over in what was obviously pain and was helplessly clawing at his face and running his shaky hands through his already disarrayed hair. Nothing he did seemed to help with what was ailing him, though.

From the moment the scream cut through the atmosphere in the hall, the loud boisterous noise was reduced to frantic whispering. This, is possible, seemed to be more unbearable for Kakashi. Soon the noise began to build again. Each unsure voice asking who _was_ that and _what_ was going on?

It wasn't long, however, until Dumbledore was at his side, quickly followed by McGonagall, and not quite as quickly by Professor Snape. With their help, Kakashi was escorted out of the hall, and as the doors swung shut the whispers finally stopped.

Hermione noted that Harry seemed to have forgotten all about why he wasn't talking, when he turned to her and Ron, who had found this a good enough reason to hold out on the food for a moment.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione was again cut off before she could finish, or even start her sentence, by an adamant voice sounding, one again, from the Slytherin table.

"Pansy, unhand me! You're creasing my robes!"


	5. The Lion's Den

**Title: **A Choice Mission

**Author:** Bluehawaii

**Summary:** Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**A/N: **_Thanks again for all the reviews from the people who are sticking around, even though these chapters are taking a while to materialize. I took a break to work on my original stories (one is now 36 pages – longest thing I have ever wrote) and was very busy with school. Plus I got caught up in The Dark Knight craze. It is an amazing film._

**  
A Choice Mission – Chapter 5**

Parts of the stone tiled floor flickered in front of his eyes, although they were barely see-able through the gaps in his fingers. His feet were moving in a slow rhythm, leading him somewhere, which only the gentle hand on his back, guiding him, knew. Each breath he took seemed louder than usual in his ringing ears; and his twitching fingers pressed dangerously hard into the skin on his face.

The hand on his back slowly travelled up to grasp his shoulder, in a halting gesture; but as it moved, it scraped against the fabric of his vest, creating a deafening rustling noise right next to his ear. Kakashi cringed as the hand squeezed the material again, meaning for it to be comforting but only achieved in causing more damage.

"Lemon drops." A familiar voice rumbled in his head and Kakashi gritted his teeth to hold back a growl.

Thankfully, with the aid of magic, the moving gargoyles weren't accompanied by the grinding of stone, so Kakashi only had to suffer through another brush of fabric urging him forward, and the echoing of footsteps as they ascended the spiral staircase.

Even when they reached the top, more steps could be heard, bouncing off the walls. Kakashi guesses he and Dumbledore weren't the only ones who were going to be witness to this discussion.

* * *

Having dealt with more emergencies than they cared to count, all the remaining teachers were quick to announce the end of dinner. Heads of houses were politely ordered to return everyone to their common rooms for the night, while taking care to make sure everyone's need to explore went unfulfilled.

Due to their late arrival, Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated near the end of the table, closest to the door, which meant they were one of the first groups of people to leave.

Pushing himself off the bench, brushing away invisible dust that coated his legs, Harry turned towards his friends. Watching Ron do the same, only to see him realize the stuff coating his legs wasn't invisible, but instead, quite real. Harry heard Hermione huff as Ron tried to wipe the remains of his dinner off his trousers.

Thinking this might take a while, Harry glanced towards the Slytherin table, noticing most of them were still poised around it. At the head of the table, seated in a similar position to themselves were their opposites. The golden trio and their darker counterparts. Nearly everyone else had already escaped the hall and was well on their way back to the common rooms, except for the two rival houses, both who had stayed for different reasons. Harry couldn't help but smile when he spotted the Slytherin's reason.

Glancing back at the Gryffindor table, and more specifically his friends, he noted that they hadn't moved either. Plus, Hermione had already resulted to lecturing Ron on his meal time etiquette, so Harry gauged he had about three minutes before either of them remembered his presence again.

Passing the two empty house tables, he ducked his head, trying to wipe the smile off his face before he walked into the lions den with meat strapped to his chest, or to fit the situation better, the snakes den with an equivalent food substance on full view.

Still staring at the ground, he reached the Slytherin table, finding the discarded wolf mask resting less than a meter from his foot. Without hesitating, he knelt down to scoop it up; cradling it between two hands, he thumbed the dirt off the porcelain cheek.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry actually looked up at the question, knowing full well who had asked it, he was confused by the lack of venom that laced it. Blinking, he met Malfoy's eyes, and was surprised by the pure curiosity he saw.

"He's going to want it back, and I don't think letting a quarter of the schools population walk on it, would leave it in a very good condition to return it."

After he lifted his head again, he was met with a more comfortable response, the infamous Malfoy, I-better-than-you, face. Harry rolled his eyes then straightened out his legs. He did his best to shoot Malfoy a similar look, before turning to go back to his friends, who were now standing, waiting for him. The first step he took faltered when he heard Malfoy speak again.

"You don't have to be everyone's savior." With that he must have pried his arm from Pansy's clutches, because he heard her whine, then breezed past Harry, very nearly nudging his elbow on the way.

Harry was puzzled, to say the least, as he followed Malfoy's retreating back, but when he disappeared from view, he shook his head and went to meet his friends own confused stares.

"What was that about?" Ron stepped forward, hands in his pockets, obviously giving up on hiding the tell tale stains on his clothes. Hermione must have refused to tell him how to remove them, as punishment.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry smiled.

* * *

"Take a seat Mr. Hatake." Kakashi didn't. No one else in the room moved, either. Dumbledore stood behind his desk, studying each figure. Kakashi's hands had left his face and were fisted at his sides. The expression he held still couldn't be seen by Dumbledore, though, because he was staring listlessly at the ground.

Professor McGonagall was standing off to the side of the room, her lips drawn together in a thin line. Her face showed the worry in her eyes as she watched Kakashi's hands clench and unclench.

Professor Snape had barely moved from the door and rested with his arms folded against the empty wall space next to it. His gaze was directed at the floor by his feet, seemingly uninterested in everything that was going on.

Silence stretched on for a few moments, until Kakashi finally spoke.

"What happened to me?" Dumbledore sighed and took a seat, gesturing for Kakashi to do the same. This time, Kakashi gingerly sat on the edge of the seat, with his limbs ready to spring into action.

"I'm not quite sure. I was sort of hoping you could shed some light on the situation." His hands folded together in front of his face, hiding a frown.

"The last thing I remember was hearing an incessant whispering noise and smelling an, overpowering, sickly sweet smell. Then there are just flashes of being guided through the halls."

"Interesting." One finger pressed thoughtfully onto his lip, his eyes were cast down, running over the objects littering his desk.

"Hardly." Kakashi dropped his head, glaring at the twisting fingers in his lap, when Dumbledore eventually looked up. He wasn't use to conversing without the handicap of the mask.

"In our world, Mr. Hatake, there are some beings that possess incredible power, as I'm sure there are in your world. Some use it for good, others for bad. It takes a dedicated wizard to achieve what I think you just experienced." Kakashi sat straight in his chair, listening intently to what Dumbledore was saying. "Depending on the person, this power highlights certain traits in a human, making them more, how should I say this, animalistic. In your case, a heightened sense of smell and hearing, similar to that of a canine."

"I don't quite understand, sir." Dumbledore lowered his hands to reveal a smile.

"You're what our world calls an animagus. An animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will."

"But I didn't." Kakashi sighed, fighting down another growl of frustration. "Sir, this is getting us no where."

"Well technically you didn't, no, but it was your first attempt at changing, so you shouldn't expect to get it right straight away."

"You said it required a lot of training to achieve, I have done none."

"Ah, but you have, everything you have ever done led you to this world, this moment."

"Sir…"

"The chakra in your world is the equivalent to magic in ours. You have been putting down the groundwork all your life, without realizing it. If you learn to control it, you could be a great wizard."

"Then what was that thing in the hall?"

"I guess the sudden change in atmosphere, the higher concentration of magic in your system, caused it go into overdrive, or so to say."

All four parties in the room went quiet, soaking up all the information that was swirling about. Kakashi ran a hand across his forehead, pushing a few strands of his hair up into the air. It had only just occurred to him the day he had been through. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed at this moment in time.

"This is ridiculous." A voice, Kakashi couldn't recall ever hearing before, sounded behind him; he guessed it belonged to the other man that had traveled up the stairs with them. By the time he had swiveled around in his chair, the man was already half way out the door. Only the tails of the cloak could be seen fluttering as he left. Kakashi peered back at Dumbledore to find he still had a smile on his face.

"It's been a long day. I think it's time you got some rest for tomorrow."

* * *

During the trip back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry held the mask tightly at his side. If Hermione or Ron were puzzled by it they didn't show it, as it wasn't mentioned at all. When they made it back, they said their goodnights then parted ways.

Most of the beds in the dorm room were filled with sleeping figures and the air with muffled snores. Ron was quick to join them and was out like a light, but Harry, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at the porcelain wolf mask sitting on the trunk at the end of his bed.

**A/N2: **_In case people wanted to know, I have figured out a very faint outline for this story. Not much detail, just a few main points, so this should be beginning to form a proper story now. I am on a break now, as well, so hopefully you should get at least one more chapter from over the next few weeks._


	6. The Sorting

**Title: **A Choice Mission

**Author:** Bluehawaii

**Summary:** Kakashi is hired by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter but he doesn't want Harry to know, so it's an undercover mission that Kakashi has no choice over accepting. Set during their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the wait. Though, just so you know, there will never be a regular update time for this. Only sporadic chapters, every now and then; so don't hold your breath. With that said, please enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

**A Choice Mission – Chapter 6**

His body must have recognized the new routine it was going to have to start following, because Kakashi woke up at a quarter to eight. If he got up now, then there would be enough time to have breakfast and get ready for the classes that started today. He would have to come back later for his books, though, as he still wasn't sure what lessons he had. His wand settled into its place in his pocket, as if it had always been there. It wasn't until Kakashi stood by the door, ready to leave, that he realized his mask was gone. It didn't take much to remind himself where it was; he just hoped it hadn't got trampled in the room's hasty emptying. Something felt off about not wearing his mask, he was so use to it hiding his reactions, and he wasn't looking forward to the glances that would come his way because of its absence.

With nothing else he could do, Kakashi left his room mask-less and made his way down to the Great Hall. Everywhere was surprisingly silent as he walked and when he entered the hall he found he was one of the few that had bothered to get up this early. There were, maybe, five other students scattered about the hall; while there was one or two teachers sat at the head table. None of them looked his way when he had entered.

The atmosphere was completely different to last night. The voices were quiet and scarce; the foods smells settled on only breakfast smells, though mostly toast and the eyes were directed somewhere other than him. Kakashi found he could focus on them all without being overwhelmed. His eyes stung a bit from the fried breakfast smells but he could deal with that. A quick glance to the far table showed him what he thought he would see. His mask was gone. He didn't know where it had gone, but he would have to find at some point today, just to put himself at ease.

He was about to perch himself on the end of one of the tables, he wasn't sure which one but it seemed to have a blue theme running through it, but before he could he spotted Lupin walking across the hall towards him. Their eyes met and Lupin smiled that warm smile of his. It only further reminded Kakashi that he didn't have his shield from the world covering his face.

"I've been looking for you. Dumbledore would like a word with you before the classes start."

"What does he want to talk about?"

Kakashi had already begun following Lupin out of the hall, passing a few more early students, before he asked. Lupin tilted his head to face him, while he led Kakashi towards the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the sorting you missed yesterday."

"Excuse me? Sorting?"

Lupin chuckled when he saw the puzzled look on Kakashi's face. Though, it quickly disappeared when Kakashi remembered Lupin could see every facial expression he made.

"I think it would just be better if Dumbledore explained it all. Lemon drops."

Kakashi's gaze flickered up from the floor when he realized they had reached Dumbledore's office already. For more times than he liked to count, he began ascending the spiral steps. Lupin followed silently behind.

The door was open when he got to the top, and Kakashi walked straight in; Dumbledore was obviously expecting him. Sure enough, Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, waiting. Everything was basically the way it was yesterday, nothing had moved. The only difference in the room was an added stool next to the chairs opposite his desk. On it, sat an old tattered hat that seemed to be holding itself together with very little thread.

Kakashi strode right past it in favor of standing in front of the chair he had sat in yesterday. He heard Lupin gently shut the door after himself then move to the only empty chair left in the room.

"Mr. Hatake, it occurred to me earlier, that due to the events of yesterday, you missed the school sorting ceremony. Now, since you are going to be here a while as a student of this school, you are going to be needed to be sorted into a house."

Kakashi didn't like talking to Dumbledore without his mask; it was bad enough having to put up with Lupin's pitiful glances, let alone the headmaster's dumb down speeches. Despite being annoyed by the tone, Kakashi had to ask for him to explain this to him.

"What are houses?"

Dumbledore smiled at Kakashi's failed attempts at hiding his emotions behind nothing.

"Here at Hogwarts, we have four different houses that we sort our students into. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"And how is this sorting done?"

Although, he already had an idea on how it was done, he still asked. He hoped that he had thought wrong, but when he saw Dumbledore gesture toward the ratty looking hat, any idea of him being wrong was thrown out the window.

"We use the sorting hat."

With a weary eye, Kakashi swiveled in his place to face the stool holding up the hat. He looked back at Dumbledore with a dead-panned expression, and then turned back to the hat, his face unwavering. Slowly and unsurely, Kakashi approached the hat on the stool. He could feel Lupin's eyes follow him as he circled around it. The more he looked the more he hoped Dumbledore was joking. The sorting, as he described it, was a very important ritual for this school and this hat was frankly an embarrassment.

With one last cautious glance at Dumbledore, he was smiling back, Kakashi gingerly reached out to grab the hat. The old fabric felt course under his fingertips and, when he lifted it up, he expected it to fall away into pieces. Surprisingly, it managed to hold together, even when Kakashi flipped it upside down to peer inside. Not surprisingly, there was nothing but the same material inside as well.

Making up his mind in one swift moment, Kakashi twirled around, dropped onto the stool and jammed the hat onto his head. The brim fell down past his eyes, but he didn't move it, he didn't see the point as the hat was ridiculously large anyway. Then he just sat there, waiting. Nothing happened for quite a while. Everyone just sat in silence. Dumbledore was at his desk watching intently, his hands steepled in front of his face. Lupin had twisted around in his chair, one arm lay across the back of the seat while the other was pushing down on his leg to keep his body twisted towards the stool almost behind him.

The shout that echoed through the room was a lot louder than usual; normally it had to reach the back of the Great Hall, but in this small room the sound didn't have far to go. Lupin saw Kakashi flinch at the noise, saw his hands tighten around the edge of the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

As soon as the hat had shouted out its verdict, Kakashi stood and ripped the hat off his head. His face held no insight into what he was thinking. He placed the hat back onto the stool and retreated back to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. Kakashi could see him smiling behind his hands.

"Just as I expected. I think you'll do very well in Gryffindor. Now, I believe if you hurry, you will be able to catch the rest of breakfast ready for your first full day on duty."

Dumbledore's voice sounded cheery and his smile seemed genuine, but Kakashi found himself beginning to tire of his ever-happy personality. Kakashi didn't smile back; he just nodded politely then turned to take the stairs back to the Great Hall. He didn't bother looking at Lupin either; he didn't think he could handle two condescending smiles being directed at him.

* * *

The trip between Dumbledore's office and the Great Hall was becoming common knowledge already. His feet knew exactly where they were going without hesitation, and Kakashi was at the door in a matter of moments. The noise inside slightly resembled the level it was last night and the smells, even through the thick wooden planks of the door, were bordering on dangerous. Nevertheless, Kakashi soldiered on, he knew he needed to learn to control this; if being an 'Animagus' was such a great thing, he needed to find a way to deal with it.

Again, just like last night, nobody paid any attention to the late-comer. Everyone was too engrossed in their breakfast and their conversations to notice Kakashi slip inside and take a seat at the very end on the table decorated with red and gold.

Due to his lateness, most of the food left on the table had be dipped into and thoroughly picked at. The only thing that there was plenty left of was the toast, which was neatly lined up right in front of him. He grabbed a few slices and quickly devoured them. He was once again reminded that he didn't have his mask to hide his face, and he wanted very much to get out of here as quickly as possible. So far, no one had seemed to really see him. They must have saw there was someone there, but they hadn't focused much on him, for it to form a person. To them he was nothing but a shadow.

It was only after he finished his toast that he realized he had no idea where he was going next. Not just the lesson but where it was going to be in the castle. Everyone else had the advantage of attending the school for a few years, whereas Kakashi was completely new at this. He was beginning to like this situation less and less. He didn't like the helpless feeling he had gotten so many times over the past few days,

He felt the air beside him ripple as someone disturbed the still atmosphere he had created around himself. Kakashi lifted his gaze from the empty plate on the table to look to his right. There, he met Lupin's kind eyes staring back at him. Lupin had seated himself next to Kakashi and in his hand there was a sheet of paper. Straight away, he held it out for Kakashi to take. Wordlessly, Kakashi plucked it from his fingers and scanned the paper quickly. It was a timetable. Kakashi instantly felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the thought of not being completely lost for once.

"Thank you."

Lupin simply nodded to show he had heard him, as he was now reaching for some toast. He was spreading a liberal amount of jam over a slice when he finally said something back.

"You did have some breakfast, didn't you? Because it's going to be a long day and you're going to need all the energy you can get."

"Yeah, I had some toast."

"Good."

Kakashi rested his elbows on the table and linked his finger together. He turned his head and put his cheek on his clasped hands, watching Lupin as he finished the rest of his breakfast. The jam smelled sweet and was surprisingly not overwhelming.

A loud burst of laughter jolted Kakashi out of his reverie. His eyes widened a fraction at the noise, and he lazily turned his head towards the other side of the hall. The laughter came from a group of people at the table covered in green and silver. A boy with unnaturally white-blond hair was smirking to himself, as the people around him laughed obnoxiously loud at something he had just said.

Kakashi continued to watch them until his line of vision was cut off. A collection of black robes brushed past him and Lupin. Looking up, he saw that it was none other than Potter and his friends. Judging by the expression on his face and the brisk pace, Potter wasn't happy. Though, it didn't take long for him to figure out why.

As he watched them leave the hall, he saw Potter glance towards the end table where the laughter had been coming from. The blond made a swooning motion with his hand, and the table erupted with fits of laughter. Potter left with an even quicker pace, not bothering to look back at the blond. The laugher didn't die down until minutes later; every time it got near someone would show off their interpretation of the fainting act, and then the chorus would start up again.

"Who is that blond kid?" Kakashi asked, not taking his eyes off him.

Lupin had to swivel around on the bench to see who Kakashi was talking about.

"That's Draco Malfoy. Since you're guarding Harry, you're probably going to have to deal with him a lot. From what I've been told, they have been rivals since first year."

"I already don't like him."

"Well that will most likely help you. Say that to Harry and you're golden."

With that, Lupin stood and made to leave, but he only made it a few steps before he heard Kakashi speak.

"Before you go, do you know where the North Tower is? Apparently I have Divination there."

Kakashi spoke while staring quizzed at the piece of paper in his hand.

"It's on the other side of the castle, that's all I know. You'll have to run to get there on time."

Lupin flashed him a twisted smile that looked odd on his weathered face, and then left before Kakashi could say anything else.

Around him, Kakashi saw everyone else standing to leave and, pretty soon, he would be the last one. With a sigh, Kakashi started towards the door, knowing that he was going to be completely, irrevocably lost.


End file.
